Bone: Out from Boneville
Villagers and Animals Bone: Out from Boneville is an episodic adventure game by Telltale Games. It was Telltale's first adventure game, and their second game overall, following Telltale Texas Hold'em. On October 13, 2006, a Mac port of the game was released, ported by Vanbrio. Plot A mysterious foe. An idyllic valley. An unlikely hero. Enter the world of Jeff Smith's Bone and a truly epic adventure will come to life. As the saga begins, three cousins - Fone, Phoney and Smiley Bone - become separated in a vast, uncharted desert. One by one, they find their way into a deep, forested valley filled with wonderful and terrifying creatures and new mysteries that await them. Help Bone and his cousins find a way back to Boneville. Unravel curious puzzles, maneuver through mini-games and encounter un-expected surprises. Travel throughout the idyllic valley and meet the unique inhabitants. Brave and lovely Thorn, the great Red Dragon, rat creatures, talking bugs and more. Discover the hidden secrets of the valley. A curious map, a beautiful heroine with a past even she doesn't know about, a hooded creature with a grand scheme, and the power of quiche. With an in-game help system, you'll never get stuck for long. - Telltale. At the beginning of the game, Fone Bone, Phoney Bone, and Smiley Bone have been run out of their hometown of Boneville due to one of Phoney Bone's schemes of robbing. They find themselves lost in the desert with only a mysterious map to help them figure out where they are. The cousins are separated when a swarm of locusts descends upon them. The player must then help Fone Bone and Phoney Bone explore a mysterious valley to find their cousin Smiley. In the process, they make friends with a tiny bug named Ted, a beautiful girl named Thorn, her energetic grandmother Gran'ma Ben, and a trio of playful 'possum kids. The sinister rat creatures are always on their tails but the enigmatic Red Dragon keeps them at bay. Cast * David Nowlin as Fone Bone * Doug Boyd as Smiley Bone * Andrew Chaikin as Phoney Bone * J.S Gilbert as The Red Dragon / Ted's Big Brother / Kingdok * Allan Chriest como Ria * Brian Sommer as Rio * Wendy Tremont King as Thorn / Gran'ma Ben * Julian Kwasneski as Villagers * David Felton as Villagers * Dan Connors as Villagers * Heather Lee Logas Como Villagers Characters The Bone Cousin Fone Bone, Phoney hueso y hueso Sonriente hijo tres primos Bone, Que escapan a la Boneville Y Que Viven en el desierto inexplorado. La busqueda es ENCONTRAR Alrededor de las ENCONTRAR Maneras. El Castigo Es Una transmisión de los primos. Una los Calendarios de vivo en simuladores del Desgaste. De algo ESTABA alguien de los Desarrolladores. Los personajes Blancos Hijo Que Los Amigos. La Primera Aparición es '' De la Carrera de la ciudad ''. col Fugitivo Estafadores las langostas. The rat creatures Ria and Rio are two rat creature twins who attacked by Fone Bone. was await from the simulators. was the quest, The development from some creatures, was almost from Fone Bone will able to the calendars. from some big nightmares and rob the developed by MountainFilmsBro. Los aldeanos y Animales The villagers and animals gone in the version of the year 1657's town. The public versions of the town, Boneville. It sure of the thing, It's based on the 29th century comic book series. Development El juego FUE Anunciado el 11 de marzo de 2005. Trailer The game trailer was released on April 28, 2005. Film Columbia Pictures and Shoogly Peg Productions Ltd. was renewed to videogame overall scene episode. This movie is released on September 16, 2005. and in the Third dimension movie again was pushed back on June 13, 2014. in 3-D. The movie is about the story of the adventures of three Bone cousins. Fone, Smiley and Phoney. lost had the home. live the classic villagers. Related Pages Bone: Out from Boneville (2005 film) Hueso: Fuera de Boneville (serie de TV) Los muchachos Castigo Barney